Nazaria and Dellcaria
|kanji = ナザリア デルカリア |rōmaji = Nazaria Derukaria |alias = Envoy of Frozen Sky (凍空使, Kōkū-shi) (Nazaria) Envoy of Volcanic Ash (火山灰使, Kazanbai-shi) (Dellcaria) |color = Black |text = White |name = Nazaria Dellcaria |race = Demon |gender = Female |age = 50 + |height = 150 cm (4'11") (Nazaria) 154 cm (5'1") (Dellcaria) |weight = 45 kg (100 lbs) (Nazaria) 47 kg (103 lbs) (Dellcaria) |hair = Pale Blue (Nazaria) Golden Blonde (Dellcaria) |eyes = Blue (Nazaria) Golden (Dellcaria) |birthday = September 13 (Nazaria) April 7 (Dellcaria) |blood type = A+ (Nazaria) B- (Dellcaria) |affiliation = Faux Babylon |previous affiliation = |mark location = Left shoulder blade (Nazaria) Right wrist (Dellcaria) |occupation = Mage Envoys of Maricia |team = Apostles of Innocence |partner = Each other |base of operations = Withered Eden |previous occupation = |status = Active |relatives = Tenebrasia (creator) Each other (sisters) |magic = Refraction |weapons = Wings (Nazaria) Wand (Dellcaria)}}Nazaria (ナザリア, Nazaria) and Dellcaria (デルカリア, Derukaria) are two Mages belonging to the Dark Guild known as Faux Babylon. Serving directly under the Guild Master Maricia, the two of them function as the messengers of the guild. As some of the few prominent members who are allowed to interact with the outside world, they are considered representatives of the guild and will act as such. Granted quite a bit of freedom by the mistress, this freedom could be revoked if they misbehave. Therefore, they are rather diligent and obey her every command, in addition to avoiding any form of conflict. However, they are still capable and rather fierce combatants, especially when fighting in tandem with their shared ability known as Refraction. While they are indeed powerful when conjoined in battle, their true power surfaces when one of them is defeated, as do their true personalities. Their sacrificial powers have been condemned by many, even Flynn Egozu, who is otherwise hailed as an opportunistic, has perceived it as "disgusting" and absolutely immoral. However, as they do not require death, they are technically not as unholy as many believe them to be. Appearance Nazaria Dellcaria Personality Nazaria Meek and reserved, Nazaria frequently hides behind her sister Dellcaria when in the presence of anyone else. Dellcaria History Equipment Powers & Abilities Nazaria Immense Speed: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Keen Intellect: Great Magical Power: Telepathic Link: Through reasons unknown, Nazaria shares a telepathic link with her sister Dellcaria. This link is regarded as quite potent, as they can engage in long conversations during combat without uttering a single word. This grants them a strategic advantages over the opponent as they can strategize without enemy interference. Outside of combat, however, they prefer to engage in speech to communicate, as their telepathic link has tendency to cause headaches with prolonged use. Despite this, Nazaria's apparent shyness causes her to resort to using the telepathic link whenever she and her sister are around others, much to her sister's chagrin. Ice Trance (憑寒魔 (アイストランス), Aisu Toransu, Japanese for "Haunting of the Cold Demon"):' *'Cold Immunity': *'Immense Magical Power': *'Augmented Refraction Abilities': Dellcaria '''Immense Strength': Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Great Magical Power: Telepathic Link: Through reasons unknown, Dellcaria shares a telepathic link with her sister Nazaria. This link is regarded as quite potent, as they can engage in long conversations during combat without uttering a single word. This grants them a strategic advantages over the opponent as they can strategize without enemy interference. Outside of combat, however, they prefer to engage in speech to communicate, as their telepathic link has tendency to cause headaches with prolonged use. In combat, Dellcaria has a tendency to transfer her observations to Nazaria, who uses them to formulate strategies. Flame Trance (憑炎魔 (フレイムストランス), Fureimu Toransu, Japanese for "Haunting of the Blaze Demon"): *'Heat Immunity': *'Overwhelming Magical Power': Compared to her sister, whose magical power is increased exponentially, albeit with fine control, when Ice Trance is activated, Dellcaria's magical power becomes virtually impossible to detain, due to the fact that is fueled by sheer rage. *'Augmented Refraction Abilities': Relationships Each Other Despite the fact that both Nazaria and Dellcaria have demonstrated quite polar personalities, the two sisters share a very close bond. While their shared ability, Refraction, is one of the reasons why this bond is so strong, their polar personalities cover their respective insecurities. The timid and anthropophobic Nazaria does not have to face crowds or stranger alone, in addition to having someone speak for her, while the more boisterous, yet autophobic Dellcaria never has to face solitude and will always have the company of her sister. While their bond may appear familial to most, there appears to be an incestuous undertone between the girls, although they are evidently platonic. The romantic instigator appears to be Dellcaria, who showers her sister with various kinds of affection, while Nazaria hesitantly reciprocates. Despite the fact that they do not demonstrate public displays of affection, some of the members of Faux Babylon have caught the two in acts bordering between romantic and familial. While no one are completely sure about how the girls feel about each other when together, they lay their hearts bare whenever they enter their respective Trance modes. Dellcaria's feelings for her sister have, apparently, crossed from familial to romantic and she is obsessed with her; showing signs of sexual attraction, such as sniffing her hair and blushing upon talking about nudity alongside Nazaria. However, she also does genuinely care for her sister's well-being and remains fiercely protective of her. In sharp contrast, Nazaria's true feelings are not even hinted at whenever she is together with Dellcaria, mostly hiding behind the meek demeanor of hers. The instant Dellcaria loses consciousness and all the power is transferred to her, Nazaria will demonstrate how she feels about her sister. Sticking to a callous and condescending attitude, Nazaria coldly dismisses her sister's affections and states that she considers her to be "scum worth less than dirt", but sticks around to seal away her power, due to its explosive nature. Although some may perceive this changed attitude as shocking, closer examination of Nazaria's behavior when together with her sister reveals that she does not exhibit signs of affection even then, aside from the responses of confirmation that Dellcaria desperately craves. Trivia *While it is common to believe that Nazaria and Dellcaria are twins, they are not. Dellcaria is a few months older than Nazaria. *Their shared theme is Eternal Transient Reign by ZUN, while Dellcaria's Flame Trance theme is METHOD_HYMME_GRANZERO=SPEAR and Nazaria's Ice Trance theme is Treacherous Maiden ~ Judas Kiss. Behind the Scenes Category:Faux Babylon Category:Females Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Original Characters